Brother, Take my soul
by nanarianari
Summary: At the age of 6, there parents abandon two brothers to fend for themselves. What is an older brother to do but to sell his soul to the devil in order to keep food on the table. SasuNaru


**Brother, Take my soul**

**By: Anari02**

Warning: So this is shonen-ai…if you don't like it then go away.

Summary: At the age of 6, there parents abandon two brothers to fend for themselves. What is an older brother to do but to sell his soul to the devil in order to keep food on the table. SasuNaru

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Waiting there so patiently every night, Naruto could only stare at the door from the living room. The TV blared his favorite cartoon. Some cat chasing a mouse here and there, trying to nab his dinner but the remorseful blonde would never pull his eyes away from the door.

With every little sound, he was always on edge, hoping and wishing to see his brother burst through the door with a smile he always etched in his memory. Even with the pins of hunger poking at his gut, he only stared, straining to stay awake. It was 2 in the morning, remembering so vividly that his older brother had kissed his forehead in the morning, softly whispering

'I'll be back before you know it'

But when was he coming back? Why did he leave? He wanted so much to know but every time he asked him, he only got the same answer. With a ruffle of his hair, his brother smiled with the words 'don't worry about it so much. I just have to finish a project for school.' But what project would leave a 8 year old out so late?

"Come back already." His voice was weary. His eyes felt heavy as he leaned his head on the arm rest, his focus still glued to the door. Just a second he glanced at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall. It was 3 now and he didn't realize it at first but he soon drifted off to sleep. He wasn't supposed to but he couldn't help it.

"-ruto"

He wanted to be awake to run to him and hug him, demanding that he tell him where he has been all day. Then his blood would boil for a second, knowing to well his brother would pay no heed to his words. He would do the same exact thing. Just ignore the issue.

"Naruto."

"S-Sasuke." slowly his eyes opened to see that same smile but he was to tired to react. His body refused to listen to him. All he ever wanted was to wrap his arms around his neck and feel the warmth that radiated off of his body. Although, he just leaned his head on his folded arms, his weary eyes distantly staring up at him. "You're here."

"I'm sorry I'm so late." he sat down next to him, pulling the blonde into his arms. "I'm sorry I took so long but I got you some food. Are you hungry?"

He nodded. "I could eat a horse."

Sasuke chuckled. "You always hit me with a laugh when I come home."

"It's because you need one. You always look so worried nowadays." Naruto lifted his head from the other's shoulder. In Sasuke's hand was a white bag only indicating some kind of take out food but who really cared. Naruto would eat anything at this moment and a greasy, over the top, too-big-for-your-mouth, juicy burger sounded like a high cholesterol heaven right now.

"Burger right?"

Sasuke nodded. "You said you could eat a horse so why not a moo cow."

"Moo cow?"

"It's my word don't steal it."

Even though Sasuke was 2 years older then him, he still had some humor in him. Naruto appreciated that and he snatched the bag. Like a savaged beast Naruto dug in, Sasuke amusingly watching his bad eating habits. Then that's when someone came into the door, a pickle hanging from the blonde's mouth as he turned toward the intruder.

"What a mess you are." The mysterious man took a seat on the coffee table across from them. "So this is your precious little brother, Sasuke?"

"Yea."

"What's his name?"

Sasuke's smile had faded, a despondent aura radiating off of him. "Do you have to know Kakashi?"

"I think I do?" Despite the mask he wore over his mouth, Sasuke could still notice a smirk. Although he would think twice then to give off an attitude toward this man.

"His name is Naruto."

Kakashi reached over to take the hanging pickle from the blonde's mouth. "You two don't look anything a like." He tossed it on to the burger and pointed toward the staircase. "Why don't you run along Naruto. Me and your brother need to have a little talk."

"What for?" Sasuke demanded. "What did I do wrong now!"

"What's going on Sasuke?" Naruto noticed the anger in his voice, his worry starting to set in.

Kakashi waved a hand. "It's nothing. Why don't you skedaddle up those stairs now? We just have to talk about school stuff right sasuke?"

When they met each other's gaze Sasuke felt defeated. He just sat there, his head slouch down. "Um, Yea. Naruto I'll be right up when were done talking."

"Okay." Just being obedient worked best, Naruto learned that from numerous occasions. He slowly made his way upstairs, occasionally looking over his shoulder as Kakashi made his way toward the couch. The action didn't faze sasuke, he only lifted his head by a fraction.

"Does it take a century to get up a flight of stairs?"

Before Kakashi could turn his head, Naruto bolted up the stairs and turned the corner toward his room. He made a complete stop at the bathroom, only to double track toward the edge of the wall. He got on all fours, crawling slowly toward the staircase. By hugging his body close to the wall, he felt a ting of reassurance that he wasn't going to get caught. But by the time his one cerulean eye peeked around the corner of the wall, he spotted kakashi sitting close to sasuke, his mask concealing any evident emotion.

"So what is it now." Sasuke argued. "I don't get why you're here."

Kakashi paused for a second, causing a thick air to linger. Naruto could feel his legs shaking, he never went against Sasuke's words before but he was curious.

"It's because of your homework."

"My homework." He said rather slowly, enunciating each word. "You must be joking."

"No I'm not, maybe if some little rat upstairs can keep out of our business then I can go in-depth with what you're doing wrong."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see the so called rat. With an exasperated sigh, Sasuke went right up stairs to see Naruto leaning up against the wall.

He went on one knee and pushed his blonde hair away from his face, revealing a frown. " What's wrong Naruto? I told you that I was going to come right up stairs."

"You tell me so much but you're never here. Why do you always go away?"

Sasuke could see the tears forming in his eyes and he turned away, unable to take it anymore. "I told you I was doing some homework."

"Really?"

"Yes really…" He smiled reassuringly. "I'll prove it to you. I'll stay home as long as you want and be right there for you when school is finished. So why don't you go to bed. I'll be right up there to check up on you Okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise with my life." He stuck out his pinky and Naruto smiled, wrapping his own pinky to seal the deal.

As Sasuke stood, cerulean eyes watched as he descended the staircase. He was going to keep his promise though, so he stood, but before he stepped into the corridor, he couldn't help but look back.

A tinge of disappointment had followed, seeing sasuke forced into Kakashi's arms was the last thing he saw.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I want a day off."

'Why would you want something like that? I thought you wanted money?'

"I just need a day off. Please." It was a bad taste in his mouth. But he wanted to make Naruto happy and reflexively his hand tightened around the phone, gritting his teeth in hope for a reply he really wanted to hear.

'It accumulates. Your time away, your time that belongs to me, your time that you have to earn to make your brother happy. I thought you wanted that. I thought because of your parents inability to hold up to their responsibilities that you took up that role of a reliable parent for yourself. Am I right or do you want me to replace you?'

"No it's just-"

'Are you on the computer doing your job?'

"Yes I am." He felt defeated. Nothing in his damn life could ever change and the stress that was building up inside him was going to burst soon. He was going to lose his mind because this cage was closing in on him. Almost suffocating him.

'I need you to stay online until I call you. I have some things I want to settle and I'll get back to you on your request. Will that make your mind at ease?'

"Yes."

'Then good. I'll call you back in an hour or two.' he hung up, the room become enveloped with silence. He hated these nights, staring at a computer, perplexed in what he was supposed accomplish. There he was, the ceaseless tapping at his keyboard, his eyes staring at the screen. Surrounded by total darkness at 5 in the morning wasn't an ideal childhood.

"What are you doing brother?"

Sasuke's finger quickly closed the window he was currently on and swiftly turned toward his bother. "W-What are you doing up?"

"I heard you talkin' on the phone. Who were you talkin' to?" He walked toward him, Naruto hugging his bear tightly as he rubbed his eyes. "Why are you on the computer?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "I was…I was chatting with mom and dad on the internet."

"Mom and dad!!" he crawled onto Sasuke's lap so fast, the raven wasn't able to react for a second. He peered over his shoulder anxiously, his eyes glued to the desktop. "So what did they say! What they say!"

Turning the chair toward the computer, Sasuke only sighed. He didn't have nothing prepared and the lie just slipped out of his mouth so fast he wasn't able to catch it. Instead of trying to make up another lie he let out another exasperated sigh.

"Naruto…" He was so warm. Wrapping his arms around his narrow shoulders had sent a sensation throughout his body. At that moment, Sasuke leaned his head amongst his shoulders. It had been to long sense he had held him like this. When Naruto was just a baby, mother always allowed him to hold him. He felt so happy and just smelling the sweet essence of strawberries caused Sasuke to close his eyes, reminiscing on memories that was forgotten.

"Sasuke?"

"Yea…"

"Are you okay?'

"I just want to stay like this for a while." He leaned close to his body, as if he wasn't ever going to let him go. If he had a choice he wouldn't release him but Naruto started to get a bit anxious. Fingers struggled to decide, whether he should let him go or lock him in his grasp forever. Although, choices was never for him to decide. "I'm sorry."

Naruto turned his head slightly to the side to peer at his face. But Sasuke leaned against his back, his words muffled a bit. "Sasuke you sound sad."

Did his voice really project such remorse? It must have because sasuke felt a smile upon his lips. It was that of self pity but it was still a smile none the less. Just having Naruto wrapped in his arms made things in life worth while.

Sasuke chuckled. "When I'm with you. I can never be sad you idiot."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He kept a promise, he was supposed to stay with him but the young Uchiha leaned against a tree. It was 7 in the morning and before he left the house, he made sure Naruto was fast asleep. To do so, he kept Naruto awake with stories that involved mom and dad and their short past together. It wasn't a topic he wanted to talk about but having their parents seem to be in their life, made Naruto happy.

With a stifled yawn, Sasuke peered around the tree to see a young boy hugging his knees. He was no older then Naruto, he had long blonde hair, his face covered as he leaned his forehead upon his legs.

"It's show time." He kicked himself off of the tree, approaching the boy cautiously. He stood before him, his hands deep in his pockets as he revealed the most genuine smile he could produce.

His eyes were breathtaking, Sasuke could have sworn he was looking right at Naruto but his features proved otherwise. Down on one knee, Sasuke lifted the boy's chin toward the light. He was captivating in so many ways and his resemblance to Naruto made looking at him more baring.

"You're name is Deidara am I correct?"

He nodded with a timid look in his eyes. Carefully, the blonde attempted to nudge his way out of his grasp but Sasuke held him in place. "How do you know me?"

"I've always known you Deidara. I want to take care of you." He knew too much about this boy and Sasuke leaned toward him. Like how anyone would react, the boy leaned back but with such a hold placed upon him, he could no longer ignore him. Sasuke nonchalantly kissed the boy upon his lips, the blonde, leaning his head heavily against the tree.

Deidara was merely a year younger then him but Sasuke knew he needed someone to hold him and to care of him…he was just like Naruto in so many ways.

"I'm here for you. All you have to do is trust me." The blonde eased into his every word, the mere action pulling him in as he buried his face into his chest. His tears soaked into his shirt.

"I don't want to go back. They'll only hit me and yell at me. Don't make me go back to them please." He begged, digging his fingers into his shirt. "I don't want to cry."

"I won't let them hurt you anymore." He carried him onto his feet, leading Deidara toward the sidewalk. "I'll protect you and keep you in my arms." Holding him tightly, Sasuke stood at the edge of the road as he gazed down the street. He always hated this part.

From around the corner a black vehicle casually came toward them. At first it was as if it was a normal mini van, passing on by to get to a destination of some sort. Sasuke on the other hand sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Deidara looked up at Sasuke with worry. "Are you ok?'

He nodded gently, a smile breaking his frown. "Y-yea I'm alright." A sleepless night was getting to him but he knew that wasn't all that kicked at his conscious.

Sasuke loosened his grip on the blondes shoulder, nonchalantly stepping away from him. Onyx colored eyes gazed toward the van, his heart beating, the adrenaline of guilt flooding through is veins as Deidara looked back at him. Slowly but surely, Deidara noticed the distant raven and attempted to move toward him but it was to late.

The van opened quickly and in mere seconds Deidara was grabbed by the waist, a hand muffling his screams as he was pulled into the vehicle. Then _Slam_, the door closed tightly and they sped off. Sasuke didn't know where they were taking taking him but one thing was for certain:

_A sacrifice was presented and Sasuke could feed Naruto for another day. _

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_A/N: So end note I hope you liked the first chapter. A little weird but all would surely be explained in the next chapter. _


End file.
